reiwariderfandomcom-20200216-history
Yua Yaiba
is the technical advisor of A.I.M.S. who transforms into . History She is the technical advisor for A.I.M.S and was heavily involved in the development of the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser that both she and Isamu Fuwa use to transform. She also provides technical guidance and maintenance for A.I.M.S. When Berotha Magia is wreaking havoc with corrupted Humagears, A.I.M.S. personnels are deployed to battle, among them Yua and the squad leader, Fuwa. In the midst of the battle, an impatient Fuwa breaks out the still in development ShotRiser from a case, without her permission, to destroy a Magia. The next day, she and Fuwa are arriving in Hiden Intelligence HQ to interrogate the newly appointed CEO, Aruto Hiden about the Humagear incident at the amusement park. The CEO with his secretary Humagear easily deflects all accusation however, and their chat is interrupted by an intruder within the company building. Yua and Fuwa fight the attacking Kuehne Magia when Fuwa asked her to authorize his Shooting Wolf Progrise Key to transform, but she refuses to. Later, when Yua and A.I.M.S. personnels battles Kuehne Magia again, Fuwa arrives and forcibly transforms into Kamen Rider Vulcan. Yua then records his debut fight. The next day, she and Fuwa attend Hiden's press conference where Aruto reveals the existence of Metsuboujinrai.NET. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Valkyrie is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Valkyrie, alongside Vulcan and Zero-One, will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. valky.JPG|Kamen Rider Valkyrie card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Valkyrie is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Notably, she is the first female character to be appear in this mobile game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Valkyrie is a playable character with Vulcan , Zero-One and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Yua is a professional and by-the-book agent, remaining levelheaded even in dangerous situations. She displays a great degree of cunning in her interactions with both Aruto and Isamu, manipulating both of them to suit her own ends. Yua shows signs of a cold and sinister nature, but otherwise shows a great deal of restraint. Unlike Isamu, Yua harbors no hatred for HumaGears, but she sees them as nothing more than mere tools that could simply have their data backed up if corrupted, with no inherent value beyond their use as labor. Yua's favorite flavor of sushi is tuna marinated in soy sauce. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 90.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11 t. *'Kicking Power': 28.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Valkyrie's primary form accessed by using the Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Rushing Cheetah is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The orange section on Valkyrie's forehead area. It is equipped with a measuring device and a radar system, which collects necessary information for movement. Additionally, it can improve speed and safety by sending obtained information toward the Adept Sprinter program located within the Cheetah Breast chestplate. ** - The 'cheetah ears' attached to the Cheetah Border. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can allow Valkyrie to measure distance, speed and angle with pinpoint accuracy using a millimeter wave radar. ** - The orange 'hair' located on the sides. They are equipped with sensors that measure temperature and humidity as well as components in the air relative to the atmosphere. ** - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Valkyrie to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It has been enhanced by the Cheetah Border, increasing the oxygen supply during high speed movement. It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. ** - The yellow compound eyes. It not only allows Valkyrie to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally, they can function as an optical sight by synchronising with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the white/silver areas. It is composed of Zain Ceramic armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The left arm. Due to it being a part of the Rise Base Actor, it amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Valkyrie to lift up to 4 tons. ** - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and the located on the palm synchronises with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser as well as the Valkyrie Optical Visor. ** - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. ** - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to the * - The chest armor. It is equipped with a travel control system dubbed that controls Valkyrie's movement to maximise speed. They also select the optimum travel route, capture obstacles and track moving objects. * - The orange right shoulder piece. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape reduce air resistance and generate downforce by drawing strong headwinds while sprinting. It reduces the power loss and increases the speed by suppressing the lift during sprinting and high speed turning. * - The right arm. Compared to the Base Act Arm, the Cheetah Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. It also functions as a balance weight during high-speed sprints. * - The right forearm armor. The aerodynamic shape increases the impact of punches dealt. * - The right hand. It is capable of high speed finger movements, allowing Valkyrie to fire as many as 10 shots per second. In addition, it is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) in the shape of a cheetah claw, allowing Valkyrie to slash enemies at super close range. * - The right leg. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape as well as the incorporation of a device called allows Valkyrie to run 100m/s. In addition, the upper border wing that protrudes out of the side creates a strong downforce without generating air resistance by adjusting the turbulent flow and creating a difference in pressure between the inside and outside. * - The lower right shin armor. They control traction and the mechanisms in the legs and optimize them based on the surface of the ground. * - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 in the shape of a cheetah claw, which not only improves attack and defense, but also functions as a braking device while sprinting. They also maintain the speed while turning. This form has two finishers: * : Valkyrie runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 3-4 - Lightning Hornet= Lightning Hornet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Valkyrie's alternate form accessed by using the Lightning Hornet Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form has two finishers: * : * : Appearances: Zero-One Episode 6 }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Shot Riserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44923 - Transformation device *Progrise Keyshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Transformation trinkets Weapons Relationships Allies: * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: At first glance it seemed that Yua understood Aruto about the value of the HumaGears, but then it was learned that she only sees them as replaceable tools, something that Aruto doesn't believe in, she is also the first to discover his identity as Zero-One. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Isamu and Yua were assigned to one team to exterminate Magias. Despite their similar hatred towards the HumaGears, Isamu and Yua don't really get along well and often argue. Yua also refuses to give authorization Isamu's Shooting Wolf Progrise Key due to his reckless nature. Enemies: * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yua Yaiba is portrayed by . Her suit actor is . Etymology *Kamen Rider Valkyrie's name comes from the .224 Valkyrie, a type of ammunition used in assault rifles. Valkyrie is also the name of female warriors in Norse Mythology who fought alongside Odin. Conception 69518538_511981499372749_1535583164174744062_n.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkirye Rushing Cheetah Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Valkyrie is the first female Rider in the Reiwa Kamen Rider series, and the first female Kamen Rider in the franchise to be the third main Rider in a series if not counting Kase from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. **Valkyrie is predated by Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi as the first female Rider to debut in the Reiwa era, however Valkyrie remains to be the first female Rider in a Reiwa series. *Her A.I.M.S. Shot Rider finisher as Lightning Hornet form shares the same name as Kamen Rider Blade's Kick Locust + Thunder Deer Rouze Combo, also called the Lightning Blast. *Valkyrie is the first female Rider with more than one in-series form, as all those prior to her have had only one default form discounting mid-transformation forms like Marika's Arms-less state. *Yua transforms with the ShotRiser in its Belt Mode and opens her Progrise Key after inserting it, whereas Isamu transforms with it in its Gun Mode and opens his Progrise Key prior to inserting it. *Yua spins her Progrise Key before transformation, similar to how Ex-Aid Riders Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, and Taiga Hanaya do so with their Rider Gashat. Appearances References